


Teddy Bear

by CashaMayfield



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashaMayfield/pseuds/CashaMayfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicknames and private time and pretence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geek6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geek6/gifts).



>  Written for [](http://geek6.livejournal.com/profile)[geek6](http://geek6.livejournal.com/) by request over [here](http://users.livejournal.com/__wilderness__/44994.html), who wanted some nice fuffy River/Jayne. I'm so going to the special hell for this... courtesy of Jayne and Vera I expect...
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 09/09/2007

Teddy bear.  That's how she described him.  And as much as he grumbled about it, he secretly liked it.  And he adored the sweet innocent smile she had.  The smile that she used exclusively for him.  He loved the way she felt in his arms.  The way she sighed softly as she melted into his embrace.

Protected.  Safe.  Loved.  The most coherent thoughts to go through River's fractured mind were when she was safely ensconced in Jayne's arms.  For all his bravado and bluff in front of the rest of the crew, he was hers alone when they were together.  It was him she padded barefoot down the corridors to see when she couldn't sleep.  She knew he couldn't mean the things he said about her.  If he didn't, they wouldn't do what they did; it was as simple as that.  At least to River.

What hurt was the different people they were apart from one another.  The way he insulted her when she walked into a room, regardless of how she behaved.  The sweet smiles she gave that he could not react to, as much as he might wish to.  
  
They could only do things like that alone.

"Teddy bear?" He heard the whisper outside his door.  Putting down the gun, he crossed and quietly opened the door, watching appreciatively as she slipped through the gap he had created.  She stood on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek before skipping across the room and curling up on his bunk.  Refraining the urge to growl, he followed her, sitting down and pulling her into his arms, softly kissing the top of her head as she cuddled up against him.


End file.
